The present disclosure generally relates to a room deodorizer. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a room deodorizer that can be mounted to a door and disperses a deodorizing agent throughout the room as a result of an airflow created by a ventilation device within the room.
Small, enclosed rooms within a home, such as a bathroom, typically include some type of ventilation device that removes air from within the enclosed area. When the ventilation device is activated, air within the room is removed and fresh air is drawn into the enclosed room, which aids in removing odors and generally freshens the air within the enclosed room. In addition to ventilation devices, it is typical to utilize some type of spray air freshener to mask unpleasant odors within the enclosed room. Although spray air fresheners function well to mask unpleasant odors, spraying an air freshener within an enclosed room often causes the air freshener to be deposited over everything in the room, such as the mirror, towels and shelving. Further, spray air freshener requires a user to find the air freshener and manually use the air freshener
Other types of air freshening devices are currently available that continuously dispense a deodorizing agent into air within an enclosed room. Although these devices function well, the devices dispense deodorizing agent even when the deodorizing agent is not required.
Therefore, a need exists for a room deodorizer that automatically activates when needed and can be replaced/replenished upon becoming depleted. Further, a need exists for a room deodorizer that is unobtrusive and functions to disperse deodorizing agent into the enclosed room.